This invention relates to apparatus for and methods of providing an attachment for multiple unit packages of containers generally known as "four packs", "six packs", "eight packs" or "twelve packs", or the like. The attachment may be used as a protective cover and/or an advertising device and/or coupon.
The invention is useful in connection with multiple unit container packages which are held together by one or more clip devices of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,859 issued to Bader, et al. on Aug. 12, 1982 entitled "Can Clip and Package" and U.S. application Ser. No. 524,129 filed Aug. 17, 1983 by James S. Bader entitled "Improved Can Clip and Multiple Container Package" the disclosure of which are both specifically incorporated herein by reference.
The following prior granted United States patents disclose various related cover and/or package concepts: Suffern, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,290; Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,405; Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,070; Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,500; Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,823; Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,823; and, Arneson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,394.
In general, the method of the present invention comprises assembly of a multiple container unit by inserting and attaching one or more clips between and to the rims of four or six or eight or ten or twelve, etc. containers. Then a precut and pre-scored flat preassembly cover means of predetermined construction is placed on the end surfaces of the containers joined by the clips in predetermined alignment therewith. The cover means may comprise a sheet having printed advertising materials on the upper surface or lower surface, and/or a coupon attached to the bottom surface, or the coupon may form a part of, or the entire portion of the sheet. Consequently, the cover means may, or may not function to cover all of, or a portion of, the end surfaces of the containers. Central portions of the sheet are retainably associated with portions of the clips. The sheet may be provided with edge panel portions which are retainably associated with side surface portions of the containers adjacent the joined end surfaces, or the sheet may cover only a portion of the top end surfaces and may serve as a coupon, or a portion thereof serve as a coupon.
The flat cover sheet central portions are associated with portions of the clips by resiliently depressing integral tab portions into retaining engagement with the clip portions. The flat cover sheet edge panel portions are associated with side portions of the containers by resilient deflection into conforming engagement therewith and adhesively connecting adjacent ones of the edge portions.
In one embodiment, illustrating the use of the invention as a protective cover, the flat cover sheet comprises one piece of material, such as paper and/or plastic, having a central body portion with peripheral edge panels centrally connected thereto by cut and/or score lines to enable folding along the cut-and-score lines to an assembled position extending at substantially right angles relative to the central body portion. The edge panels along each side of the central body portion are separated from one another by slits adjacent the corners of the flat cover sheet to enable relative displacement therebetween. Slots are provided adjacent each corner to separate and space the edge panels from the central body portion. The slots are defined by a curved edge surface of the body portion, which has a radius of curvature approximately equal to the radius of curvature of the end portion of the container to be located in juxtaposition thereto, and a pair of intersecting straight edge panel portions aligned with the score lines. The flat pre-assembly cover sheet further comprises retaining tab means associated with the central body portion for movement from the plane of the flat cover sheet toward the clips and into resilient retaining engagement therewith. The retaining tab means are aligned with the openings in the clips whereby the multiple container unit may be carried by insertion of a person's thumb and finger after assembly of the package. The retaining tab means is of generally T-shaped peripheral configuration with a stem portion integrally attached to the central body portion of the cover along a cut-and-score fold line and a laterally elongated flap portion integrally connected to the stem portion and severed from the central body portion by a cut line. The flap portion is provided with a pair of inclined score lines to provide a pair of resilient deflectable ear portions which, upon movement of the tab portion into the central circular opening of the clip, are locatable therebeneath and retainably engageable therewith. The tab portions or a part thereof fold in a direction toward each other to provide finger protection from the molded clip. The peripheral edge panels may, or may not, be included and the configuration of the periphery of the cover sheet may be the same as, or smaller than, the periphery of the package of containers. In addition, the configuration of the periphery of the cover sheet may be other than essentially polygonal.